Threesome is best some
by Blue Sabbath
Summary: She had nothing on her. Nothing they can use against her. Unlike other teachers she was immune to them. They didn't take it well. The redhead and the brunet must find a way to subjugate this new P.E teacher before it's too late.(Rated M for future chapters, this is the challenge fic., (MisterE231))
1. Chapter 1

**This is the challenge fic(VickixTimmyxPrincess- Mandie)**

* * *

Another boring exam in the school, this time it was Denzel(epileptic)Crocker's algebra. Nobody gave a shit about his lessons, though it was arguable that how much they're even lessons in the first place. Still an exam is an exam, even if it is being graded by a complete lunatic.

Denzel Crocker often indulged in folklore and mythology over regular Math lessons. In the remaining periods he would often be recovering from an epileptic feat. Clearly, less of a teacher and more of a "butt of all jokes".

"Timmy, I would be watching you, if you take help from your fairies and if I catch you, brace yourself for an F." Crocker threatened the brunet teen. Timmy wasn't worried, Crocker often accused him of cheating using fairies, what he didn't know that his fairies are very human, in-fact human. His two genius friends Tootie and AJ helped him out in Biology and Math. exams respectively. For Chemistry and Physics there was one Vicki Valentine and for literature there was Chester.

Today was no different, Crocker was on medication, so he couldn't keep his eyes open, even for the initial 10 minutes. The land was fertile, the rain was there, only the seed had to be sown.

"Psst...AJ, numbeh 1..." he called his friend in an almost inaudible voice, who just sat a bench before him. AJ nonchalantly shifted his answer sheet, Timmy saw the solution and promptly copied it down, then Tootie copied it from him, then followed by her red headed twin sister Vicki and last but not the least Chester.

This was their secret of getting higher grades, this clique would often sit nearby in the exams, one of them took lead, while others promptly copied leader's answers. In Math exams AJ took the lead, while in Biology Tootie was the saviour, Physics and Chemistry was the red-head's domain and Chester excelled in literature.

Now comes Timothy Turner, he wasn't good at any of the subjects, he often clinged to his friends to get passed much like a parasite to it's hosts. But he had his own expertises. All of the clique members sucked in History, and here came Timmy's expertise, he was an avant grade cheater. He would come up with micro xeroxed notes, use them with impeccable precision and thus fooling the invigilator and securing good marks for the group.

The dynamics of this group was also very peculiar. AJ was the brains in the conversations, Chester being the emotive guy, Tootie was the rational mind judging the pros and cons, Timmy the goofball and last but not the least, the devil incarnate, Vicki.

A person like Vicki shouldn't be hanging in a clique,she was basically a loner, previously her only friend was her twin sister. The prospect of higher grades in certain subjects won over her loner tendencies. She figured out that having a handful friends comes handy when one gets stuck in a sticky situation. Like when she almost killed Francis the school bully for trying to make a pass at her, her group stood by her especially Timmy. They created a scenario that a mad mugger has beaten Francis to Coma. When Francis recovered he was so scared that he left the damn town. Infact this clique helped her in many of her exploits, like shoplifting in the mall, robbing random kids from their lunch money, blackmailing teachers who had some secret to hide. The group came handy in her exploits, she never thought out of all people her sister and the cute innocent brunet(read Timmy) were this much evil.

On any heist, AJ's logical planning, Chester's con artistry, Tootie's coverup, Timmy's acting and innocent facade helped her a lot.

They were pretty much hated by the sensible adolescents, but their sugary facades, saccharine tones, and innocent looks (thanks to Timmy) kept the adults oblivious from their exploits.

The life was becoming a fun affair for them, until she arrived. Miss Mandy or commonly known as Mandie, was just transferred as the P.E. coach in Dimmsdale high. She was a strict and authoritarian in nature. She punished anyone who skipped the classes, failure in performing exercises would often result in rigorous punishments.

"Turner, didn't ja hear me? Chest straight, dip more." as usual miss Mandy was trying to corrects Timmy's form for push-ups.

"Victoria, where the hell'ave ya been?30 pushups,now" she screamed at Vicki, who nonchalantly entered the class.

Tootie, Chester and AJ were luckier. Their P.E teacher was different.

To correct the errant brunet, she pressed her right leg over his back tightly, to make the rep. harder for him.

"Mam, please. I can't go any more." Timmy pleaded.

"No, you're weak, I can't tolerate weak people who want to stay weak." she grinned.

Miss Mandy was the only teacher out of the influence realm of the clique. They couldn't manipulate her, they had nothing to blackmail her with.

"You, don't slack." now she hawked her gaze over Vicki.

Over the walk from the school only Miss Mandy dominated their conversations.

"We'ave to do something about her, else hell'll break loose." Timmy sighed.

"We can't let her to make people miserable, that's our job." Vicki added.

"What did she do again? Sis?" a empathetic Tootie asked

"What else, forced me to do 100 pushups and almost broke the twerp's non-existent backbone." she replied.

She wasn't exaggerating, her triceps were sore from the previous torture and Timmy's back was hurting like hell.

"Well, we don't have anything to blackmail her." Timmy blurted.


	2. Chapter 2

In situations like this, AJ's worth was felt. AJ carefully listened to the conversation before giving out his expert opinions "Three things about that P.E teacher is very intriguing, I guess you guys don't know it."

Vicki snapped , "Tell us brainiac."

"If you ask more kindly please." a smug smile appeared on the balding teen's face.

"Fine, please? I can't go any lower than this." Vicki sighed.

"Good enough, now listen carefully, firstly I've seen around two to three cars waiting besides her apartment in every weekend, which are not hers. Secondly I've seen her ordering a bull-whip online, thirdly I've seen her buying high heeled boots and frilly panties from wall to wall mart." AJ stopped to breathe. "This means she is a professional dominatrix and if we can film her in the action, then we can blackmail her using those." AJ smiled deviously.

"Now that you mention it, she would often do very out of ordinary postures during the gym class, old habits surely die hard." Timmy replied.

"Now we need a plan, we've to slip in her apartment, film her in action so that she can be identified and then blackmail her. Sounds like a great plan." Vicki looked happy.

"So first things first, you'll need a lockprick and a heavy-duty video cam, absolute stealth is the keyword, here." Tootie scoffed.

"What do you mean by "you""? the brunet and the redhead screamed simultaneously.

"Well, technically it's your problem. We can only help you with the intel and ammo." AJ was genuinely regretful.

"Fine, come're twerp, we need to do the physics homework, for rest of you, screw you, we're going home." Vicki snapped, visibly annoyed by the lack of enthusiasm from Tootie and AJ.

 **AVAVAVA**

"This 30 minutes is the most important thirty minutes of your life, comrades. In this thirty minutes we can bring down the fascist and celebrate the win of ours. I don't want anything bad happening to you guys, that's why me and Tootie have devised something for you guys. " AJ stopped, to bring out a little glass bottle, "I've synthesised a great chemical, with this you can open virtually any two drops are sufficient enough."

As a little demonstration AJ poured two drops of the aforementioned liquid on the padlocks keyhole, within ten seconds the lock opened up.

"Ah, this will be very good, now we can break in with minimal issues. Nice job, baldy." it was very rare of Vicki to compliment someone, even her clique members.

"And for your safety, I've come up with this home-made pepper spray. It is 20% solution of capasicin."

Now Timmy and Vicki were ready for their covert operation. Equipped with a small video camera, the lock pricking solution and pepper spray they confidently strode away towards Miss Mandy's apartment. It was already past eight.

"Do you really think this was a good idea?" Tootie looked concerned.

"Possibly yes. Those two being caught is impossible. After deducting that scenario, whatever remains has to be the final outcome. I foresee a naked miss Mandy giving Timmy, a blowjob while being spanked by Vicki." AJ coolly stated.

"Till they are out, we might have at least thirty minutes at our disposal." Tootie stated with a smug grin. Her and Vicki's parents were at a trip. Technically leaving the whole house at the mercy of the two sisters.

AJ pulled out a box of condoms from his pocket "Yeah baby, let's do this."

 **AVAVAVA**

"Do you know Twerp, that if we had planted hidden cams in my house, would have got enough to blackmail Toots and Baldy?"

"Seriously, they might make out but fucking? Don't you think it'll be a bit rushed? What if AJ makes her pregnant?" Timmy was quite skeptical of Vicki's prediction.

"Believe me twerp, I've seen Toots buying some _**pills**_ and baldy is smart enough to use condoms." Vicki confidently nullified Timmy's doubt.

"That's why they didn't want to take part and also influenced us to do it today as your parents are also on the trip, makes perfect sense now."

"Yes, that baldy is a sneaky smartass, if he tries to pull something on Toots, I'll probably cut his penis." Timmy knew if situation demanded Vicki would do it without any second thought.

"Protective of Toots, so you aren't a psycho after all?" Timmy stated jokingly.

"Tempt your fate and I might do the same with you." Vicki's cold glare made chills running down the brunet's spine.

"Haa haa, it was amillion dollar look twerp, if only I had captured it. Missed bigtime." now it was her turn to joke.

"Please, don't scare me like that." Timmy almost begged.

"Just stay as my twerp and I might give you a reward." Vicki batted her eyelids.

They were nearing towards Miss Mandy's house. The cars were parked as usual, the street light was flickering for voltage fluctuation, crickets were making a ruckus. The whole atmosphere looked very other worldly.


	3. Chapter 3: The descent

Timmy and Vicki stopped just before the main entrance. Vicki tiptoed towards the door while Timmy were on his knees hiding beside the big car. Vicki spotted her car on her way, "She is in home, now is our chance." she knelt down and pushed her left ear up the closed heard only faint noise, her eyes glittered with joy. She took out the solution and poured two drops in the locking mechanism. The levers melted away, giving her an almost ajar door. She signalled Timmy, who stealthily obliged her by getting beside.

"Listen Twerp, we go in. We film her in action and get the hell out k?" Vicki was nervous that Timmy might fuck up in the last second.

They entered the house. A dim bulb was lit at the doorway. The whole apartment looked shadowy. At the end of the hallway the could see a small light, Timmy took hold of the camera and switching it on, silently. The duo crept towards the light source. As they became nearer, they could her sounds. Thuds, thwacks and occasional cries, yup AJ's deduction was bang on. She had to be dominatrix, performing a session. A photo like this will help them to blackmail her more effectively.

The light was coming out of a room with half lidded door, as they reached behind the door, they crouched down. They had to be on their guard, if Miss Mandy catches them now, they would surely be doomed. The thuds and Thwacks have stopped, only a sobbing sound came out.

"She must have ended her session, now is the time to move in. Twerp, lets bang in." Vicki whispered to her companion.

Timmy often boasted about his sixth sense, from the very beginning his mind was screaming that this idea's gonna fail, but currently he is getting a premonition, as if an impending disaster is about to happen. So when he heard a soft clinging of high heels at the back he prepared his mind for the worst. He expected a very angry miss Mandy demanding explanations. But something else happened, a handkerchief was shoved in his nostrils, it had a very aromatic smell, his senses went blank.

 **AVAVAV**

Timmy woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. He was surprised by his current state. He was stripped of his cloths, even his underwear. He was handcuffed and bounded on a bed. The bed was like the hospital beds, in another bed Vicki also laid in a similar state.

A very familiar sound send chills across his spine.

"So Turner, care to explain yourself?" here was Miss Mandy, in a black croset. She wore knee high boots and black gloves. Her eye shadow and lipstick was so dark that she looked almost frightening.

"I, was...uh film..." he started blurting out incoherent words.

"Silence, I know you with that red headed bitch came to film me. So that you can blackmail me with something, the infrared cam did good, I saw you from the very beginning." she grinned.

"Please, let us...ahhh..."

Timmy was muted by a crack of her bull whip. She hit him on his right cheek. Timmy felt immense pain and followed by a burning sensation. He knew his cheek was bleeding. Crying won't do any good, he had seen the interior, it's soundproof.

"I know all about your clique and your exploits, Turner. It's about time to face the music." her devious smile made Timmy beg for his life.

"Haa, don't stop little wimp, it's very cute." she encouraged him to beg more, while trading her whip over his privates.

"Where am I?" a dizzy Vicki woke up in her bed. She was bounded also.

"Hi, Vicki. You naughty girl, what were you thinking, that I'm an old stupid hag ?" she lashed her whip at Vicki's butt.

Timmy shivered from the sound of impact, a sky piercing cry came out from the redhead's mouth.

"You need punishment. You naughty girl." Mandy pressed Vicki's nostrils, Vicki tried to suck in as much air as possible, but Mandy shoved a ball gag in her mouth. She turned her attention to Timmy, "Turner open your mouth."

Timmy obliged like an obedient student, he knew that Miss Mandy will put the ball-gag anyhow. So better just obey her than angering her.

Mandy looked at her handiwork, two of her pupils were stark naked and bounded. Completely at her mercy. They tried to pull a stunt on her, they had to repay. A thought suddenly appeared in her head. A sly smile graced her lips.

Now, Timmy and Vicki were very flustered and scared. This mad dominatrix might even kill them, nobody will find only hope were Tootie and AJ, but currently they would be in the middle of something, something very important.

Miss Mandy returned with a pair of vibrator dildos, she strode to Vicki, took one dildo and laced it with a lotion ,she entered it forcefully in Vicki's completely shaved pussy. A muffled yelp came out of her lip.

"Ah, still a virgin, Victoria? How'bout you virginity being taken by this awesome vibrator dildo. This dildo will be your first." she switched on the vibrator.

Vicki was convulsing the waves of pain and pleasure was driving her mad, she felt that something down there broke, it was very painful, the burning sensation was driving her mad. But the pleasure, the ecstasy drifted her mind to a semi conscious state.

"You are next pretty boy." miss Mandy came over to Timmy. She inserted her index and middlefinger of her gkloved left hand in his started striking his anus forcefully, the sensation brought him pain, espescially when he had to take a big lump of shit. Still there was something, he couldn't place the sensation, but much to his chagrin his dick started hardening up.

Miss Mandy inserted the other dildo in Timmy's anus and switched on the vibrator. Timmy felt pain and pleasure at the same time. Pain from having shoved a 10inch dildo in his anus while pleasure from the regular vibration on his prostate.

His dick hardened up a little more, precum was dripping from the tip.

"WoW, you've a big weenie." Miss Mandy gave a gentle lick on his member and then just bit the foreskin to draw a drop of blood.

"Have fun, slaves." she dimmed the light and left the girl and the boy in the clutches of pain and pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4:Threesome(not that much)

Miss Mandy came back to the room and switched on the light. Timmy was still shivering in ecstasy with half lidded eyes, his belly was covered by dried sperms, his member was full was a completely different story, she was uttering expletives, though only Fuhh...Muh... came out of the gag while her entrance was lubricated by her own water.

"Sup, my pets? Do you enjoy it?" Mandy asked sensually.

Her two captives stayed silent.

She strode to Timmy, "My,my; such a pathetic perv., you got hard from ass pounding." while she kissed on his cheeks and tugged his hair.

A plan formed in her mind, she opened the cascade and brought out a strap on dildo.

"Now, now. Timmy stay still." she unfastened the ball gag and the brunet gasped for air. She mounted the strap on dildo on his face, thus effectively gagging him.

She then turned her gaze to Vicki. She strode onto her and took out the vibrator dildo out of her cunt. "I thought of removing your ball gag too, but the last thing I wanna hear is your moaning and groaning."

She untied Vicki's bounds and forced her towards Timmy. With waddling steps Vicki followed as she was being tugged by Mandy.

With ease she lifted Vicki up and put her on Timmy's face, making sure that the dildo went through. Then she switched the vibrator in Timmy's ass at full speed.

Thus preparations were completed, "Now, Timmy, I know that you have been a good boy and good boys get rewards. I will take your virginity, you'll be my cockslave."

With this Mandy mounted Timmy. She pushed timmy's 6 inch erect cock totally in her cunt.

"Now, move your hips." she ordered Timmy while she started moving on her own.

Timmy could only see Vicki's ass hole looming over him. He felt the sudden pressure on his pelvic and sharp nails cutting across his chest. He knew exactly what to do, he tried to match Mandy's rhythm.

"Why you aren't moving, Victoria?" Miss Mandy started pinching Vicki's nipples. Her sharp nails cut through her sensitive skin. Vicki got the message. She also started bouncing up and down on the dildo.

MandY started fondling Vicki's breasts with her both hands, itching then on occasion while pounding the shit out of the young Turner.

"You dare not cum, you prick. I'll cut youu..." she threatened Timmy while bouncing up and down on his erect member. The signs of precum was evident.

Vicki was also nearing her climax, unlike the other dildo this was very rough which hurt her more, but it felt good, she wanted to scream but she couldn't due to the ball gag, but she wanted one thing desperately, Timmy's cock in her pussy and she was cursing Mandy mentally.

With a loud ahh Mandy climaxed, just after Timmy shot her seed deep in her pussy. She stood up and her juices flowed out. Vicki couldn't stand up so her juices were leaking and streaming by the dildo, making the strap wet. Her love juices flowed drop by drop in the Brunet's mouth.A very sadistic smile came out of Mandy's face.

Mandy ordered Vicki to stand upfrom Timmy. With wobbly feet Vicki followed suit.

* * *

 **Sorry for this short Chapter. Btw. if I get one or two reviews it really helps my self confidence. Leaving no reviews is like keeping mum during the whole sex. So something please**


	5. Chapter 5: The end

Timmy closed his eyes, he was bracing himself for another ordeal. Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek, the fingers moved around over his skin, the mild scratch on his skin was driving his arousal, he became hard again.

"Open your eyes, Timmy. " Miss Mandy ordered.

Timmy obliged, opening his eyes he saw a very tired Vicki standing up there. Her face conveyed her displeasure, her anxiety. Timmy never saw the tomboyish terror of a girl, never like this. Seemingly her distress had brought her hidden cuteness to the surface.

Timmy alwys had a crush on Vicki, but he never acted on it. He knew proposing Vicki might mean digging his own grave. But now he instantly fell in love with her again, he was sad that the dildo was her first, not him.

"Vicki, ride on him." Mandy ordered, Vicki obliged by straddling the Turner boy, and lowering her vagina on the erect member.

"Timmy you always wanted this, to do sex with her. I had noticed the pervy looks you gave to her. Only a pervert can satisfy his woman with a vibrator shoved up in his ass." Mandy was giggling.

Vicki began jumping on Timmy and she held his hair with brute force. Timmy was experiencing pain and pleasure simultaneously, his scalp was burning from Vicki's treatment of his hairs, the big dildo up his ass was making him very uncomfortable but Vicki's pussy tightening on his cock was making him yelp in pain.

Miss Mandy took pity and pulled out the dildo, "The cute boy is tortured enough, for today. He deserves some alone time with the red-headed bitch."

Vicki was becoming more violent with each passing stroke,if her mouth wasn't shut she would have been cannon-balling expletives towards the brunet. But Miss Mandy thought otherwise, she undid the gag.

"You, damn twerp, how could you let that dildo take my virginity? Damn you anal bastard." Vicki raged and slapped Timmy with her right hand across his cheek. The sound of impact also baffled Miss Mandy.

"She is riding and slapping him at the same time, it never gets any better." Mandy took her bull whip and handed it to Vicki.

One thing Mandy did miscalculate, Vicki's judgement is never clouded.

She suddenly got down from Timmy and lashed at Miss Mandy. With a swift slash, the bullwhip connected Miss Mandy's jaw. The force of the impact unsettled her, before she could regain her composure strikes were raining on her. She lost her senses soon.

She woke up with pain all over her body. Her groggy eyes were greeted by glittering pink orbs and cold blue orbs. Her hands and legs were tied, she was currently on the same bed of her erstwhile victims.

"what were you thinking, old slut? You can do that with us? Now it's paybck."The girl retorted venomously.

"These Dildo's are laced with black pepper and chillisauce. Hope you like it peeping hot." The boy answered mischievously.

Vicki shoved in the afore mentioned dildos, one in her pussy another in her mouth. A sense of burning fire ran through Mandy's whole body. Vicki fastened the dildo on ball gag on her mouth, so that she can't vomit it out or swallow it in.

Her eyes became teary, Timmy used his mobile camera to take a picture of Miss Mandy.

"Hey twerp, You were great."

Timmy was bewildered and Vicki sported a cocky smile.

"I know now that you are good in bed and is generally submissive to me only. Thts pretty good for. How'bout round two in your house?"

Timmy nodded in agreement like a little boy being offered 1kg of candy.

"And no cock for you slut, this is your punishment for fucking with us." Timmy and Vicki walked out of the dungeon.

"Vicki don't you think leaving her like this will be okay?" Timmy was little worried.

"No issues twerp, a client will be coming over just now. I secretly saw her appointment diary when you were tying her up." Vicki replied oozing with confidence.

On the doorway they met a man hurrying in, he asked "Is Miss Mandy home?"

"Yes, we had a very enjoyable lesson session with teacher." Timmy replied with a smile.

The man just hurried to the house, Vicki whispered "Yup, one heck of a lesson."


End file.
